A Celestial Body of Light
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: This is from an older fic. It's a oneshot about I K beating Naraku R R appreciated


A Celestial Body Of Light

By Josie Marie

Disclaimer as needed...

Kagome stood up from fighting off four huge demons with her powerful miko abilities. Since she had discovered her powers, or rather learned how to use them she was extremely fast and agile. As she spinned around to shoot another arrow a youkai came running at her and she dodged quickly. As she turned again to avoid it Inuyasha came down on the large demon with the tetsusaiga. As Inuyasha killed off one demon, five more came at him. Kagome quickly shot them down with her flaming arrows.

Inuyasha and Kagome quickly fought of the twenty-one demons Naraku had sent to kill them. Naraku promised that any if demon could kill one of them would be given a shard of the Shikon No Tama.

Naraku's powers had increased greatly as he absorbed more demons. At some point he killed Kikyo to steal the demons that served her. Inuyasha saw it happen but really didn't care as long as his Kagome was safe.

"Kagome, is Naraku near by?"

"Yes he has the last shards."

"How many?"

"27."

Kagome put down her pack, and bow and arrows. She was suddenly feeling very weak. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder to ask what was wrong. She winced and pulled away.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

Kagome pulled off her fleece to reveal a bloody tank top. Her arm had a gash about four inches long running down from her shoulder. She saw the blood on her hands and began to shake. She then lifted her shirt to see where the pain in her stomach was coming from. One of the demons had caught her with their katana. The cut wasn't very deep but it hurt a lot, she would heal from it quickly without stitches. When Kagome saw her blood running down her waist she passed out into Inuyasha's arms.

"Kaede, where are Miroku, Sango, and Shippo?"

"They are following Naraku. Let me see her."

Kaede took a bottle of water from Kagome's Knapp sac. She washed off Kagome's cut and covered it carefully. Before wrapping Kagome's arm, Kaede sealed her arm with the liquid stitches she had brought back from her time.

Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridal style and leaped off following the scents of his friends. He knew the scents would lead to Naraku. Then Inuyasha and Kagome would finally be able to kill Naraku and complete the Shikon Jewel.

Kaede stayed behind to help the wounded villagers. Inuyasha ran as quickly as he could and soon caught up to Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. He saw Miroku Standing over an unconscious Sango. She had passed out from the black cloud that Naraku had made to protect him self. The only way for anyone to get through the poisonous cloud would be to have Kagome purify it with her powers. If she didn't Japan was doomed.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!"

Kagome coughed and her brown eyes met with his golden honey colored eyes.

"Kagome you have to wake up! You have to purify the cloud so we can get the rest of the jewel shards."

"No, I can't!"

"Why Kagome? If you don't we'll all die! All of Japan will die!"

"I can't! For what we'll all die anyhow! Demons and humans are always at war. There is no good left to save! Nothing at all!"

A silent tear ran down her cheek.

"Kagome please! There is good. A lot of good. A lot worth saving!"

"Like what? Please. Tell me Inuyasha. What is worth saving?"

She began sobbing as she trembled in his arms. He began to embrace her and wiped a tear away.

"Family, Children! True love."

"I don't understand! I don't have a love of that kind. I don't know it."

She turned her cheek to look away but he softly took her face.

"Yes you do! Your family loves you and me-I love you."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she cried and he softly kissed her.

"I love you Kagome. I love you!"

Kagome placed a hand on his cheek and sniffled. She began to cry harder as she whispered to him.

"I Love You. I always have."

With that she kissed him and got up. Inuyasha watched her holding her arm as she walked into the poisonous cloud. She was completely unharmed. Her body took on a celestial glow and her wounds disappeared along with the bandages. As she got closer the demons around her began to convulse and died. Then as she stood in front of Naraku her clothes changed. She was in a white gown which sparkled and around both of her arms appeared golden bracelets and bangles rang around her ankles.

Naraku could not move. The power and radiance of her love held him still as demons began to stream out of him disappearing into the depths of a fiery eternity.

Kagome reached out and touched his shoulder with her left hand. Streams of white light began to burst forth from his withering body. The demons that remained flew from his body and burned in the blackish cloud that was once of their own weak power. She them lifted her right hand over his heart.

"This Naraku is for the innocent lives you stole. For Sango and her loved ones. For Miroku and his forefathers. For the people lost because of you! THIS IS FOR LOVE!"

With that Kagome let her anger and fear and hatred and all the bad in her flow out into her power. Then suddenly Naraku yelled out in pain. He fell to his knees and disappeared into the dust. Then the cloud became pink as Kagome purified it, and then it disappeared.

Kagome passed out from the exhaustions of the full power that had flowed out of her. She fell to the ground, and her angelic glow brightened then slowly went out. Inuyasha ran to her side and picked her up.

Inuyasha held Kagome close, as she began to stir. As Kagome opened her eyes slowly Inuyasha hugged her close and softly began to brush his lips against hers. Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed her lips against his. She pulled away and looked at him as she breathed heavily. Just then Miroku picked Sango up and swung her in a half circle.

"It's gone! Sango It's gone the Kaazana is gone!"

Sango simply smiled as he set her on to her feet and picked Kirara up. Then she looked away and frowned as a tear rolled down her cheek. She tried not to sound like she was crying and said,

"I guess you're going on your own to find that special someone to bear your child!"

"No, I've already found her."

"Yeah, and who's that?"

Miroku lifted Sango's tear streaked face and kissed her softly.

Kagome laughed softly as Inuyasha sat her up.

"I guess love rubs off!"

"Kagome, I have some thing very important to ask you."

Kagome bit her lip, and sat still looking at him patiently.

"Yes?"

Inuyasha pulled out the necklace that his father, Inutaisho had given his mother as a wedding gift.

"Kagome will you be my mate, OR should I say will you marry me?"

Kagome was too speechless and just shook her head up and down vigorously.

A/N: I wrote these years ago for RSC and decided to post these peices as onesies a long time ago i just never got to it. REVIEW!! if they don't meake sense tell me lol.


End file.
